Negan's daughter
by NikkiEllen
Summary: A fanfic what open's up Negan's story and the saviors' everyday life. How is it like to be on Negan's side? How to cope with and accept the fact that your dad slowly turns into someone you fear? / Story starts before Rick's group get to know about Negan. / Negan's backstory is mostly my imagination, small facts taken from the comics.
1. It's only the start

Hello dear readers!

So I had this idea in my head since I first saw Negan! I am a big fan of JDM and I am just so excited to see him as Negan, I just can't hate him, sorry!

 **So the idea was just to write a story from the saviors' point of view and how it would be like to be close to someone like Negan, and not just as a 1st wife or a lover or whatever, but as family!**

Although I have no idea where the story is heading but it's fun to write it.

 **Please leave reviews if you would like it and would like to read more!**

* * *

 _Nikki closed her locker with a deep sigh then looked around in the crowded hallway of the school. The sunlight what shone straight through the big windows looking to the front yard view made the grey stone corridor brighter and friendlier than it usually is. Seemed like that day was a great day to shine. Especially that this was the last day to rehearse for the play tomorrow._

 _"Hey there, Nikki! Are you ready for your big day tomorrow?" came a chatty voice from behind her and soon a familiar face jumped in front of Nikki. Her blonde hair seemed even more bleached in this sunny spring day._

 _"Jessica" Nikki smiled " I guess… I mean, I do my best today at the rehearsal. I can't blow it."_

 _"You won't! You are the best actress I have ever seen! No one could play Juliet better than you."_

 _"Let's hope getting that scholarship will prove it." Smiled Nikki nervously as she started to walk down the hallway to their next class._

 _"You gonna win them." Smiled Jessica walking closely to her friend. "And if you get the scholarship that means a party at my house on the weekend, do not forget!" stated seriously._

 _"Yeah about that… you have to talk to my dad, you know how he is like…" rolled her eyes Nikki._

 _"No way I will do that!" stated Jessica with wide eyes then looked around and lowered her voice "I heard he made poor Sam Patterson swim for 2 hours straight after they lost the competition because of him." Whispered "they say Sam didn't come to school today because he is sore everywhere and had to go to the hospital! Can you believe that?"_

 _"Sad but yes, totally. My brother's team lost at the basketball match last week. Now he is grounded for a week and has to practice 3 hours a day with dad." Rolled her eyes. "Just imagine if I won't get the scholarship. Dad already hates me being in a "stupid play" instead of the swimming team, if I screw this up I'm officially over." – chuckled nervously._

 _"Don't worry. Soon you're eighteen and collage comes and you don't have to listen to him anymore… but until then… ask Lucille to help you soften him." Shrugged Jessica "She already helped you convince him so you can act instead of swimming."_

 _"I don't want to think about it just yet. Let's hope I will get the scholarship. But sure, thank god we have Lucille on our side. I don't know what would we do without her… what would dad be like…" frowned Nikki._

 _"Wish my stepmom would be this cool." Sighed Jessica._

 _"Well you don't necessary need a stepmom like that if you have a chill father like yours."_

 _Jessica just laughed then nodded_

 _"That is true!"_

* * *

 _Nikki stepped into the principal's office swallowing hard. She has never been called in before, let alone during class. When she was motioned to sit down she walked to the chair in front of the desk slowly._

 _"Nikki, you're father just left the school… it's your stepmom… In Atlanta… there was a commotion on the streets where she happened to be… she… had been rushed to the hospital."_

 _"What? Will she be okay?"_

 _"We don't know yet. We don't know how it all started, people from the hospital just… broke out… they seemed… sick, and military were after them… The case is not clear yet. Your dad just wanted me to let you know he is flying there as soon as possible and will call you if he knows something. He wants you and your brother to go to your grandma's…._

 _"I.. I just.. but why can't I go and… why can't I see her? I need to get there!" stated Nikki with her heart in her throat as she stood up quick and ran back to her class to grab her stuffs just to see everyone was staring at the television where the news was live._

 _"Turned out the government tried to keep the patients in secret, until something went horribly wrong and after the hospital was closed for several days to the public now it seems like whatever they were hiding there is now out and as you can see behind me, these people are, no question, sick and seem like they are unable to connect with their surroundings. Now the military is trying to force them back without any hurt but as you can see it is…"_

 _Then there were screams… and cries… the camera crashed to the ground…blood… panic… Nikki held her palm to her mouth and watched the screen horrified thinking her stepmom is there... and her dad... he is heading there._

 _Sounds of struggle… shouting and screams… then the live streaming stopped leaving the whole classroom silent and terrified._

* * *

Nikki sat up on her bed breathing heavily looking around in the small dark room. She turned her head towards the slightly open window, where she heard loud noises from outside. She walked there slowly looking out to the entrance gate of the small camp.

"I said we need gas! Not oil… not potatoes! Gas! Where. Is. My. Gas?" Negan's dark and frustrated but somehow way too calm voice could be heard.

"I… They told they barely have for themselves and… I didn't… I couldn't make them… give it to us they had guns and…"

"Stop this bullshit! You had machine guns… but moreover, you had my command!" Negan stepped close to him to look him in the eye then turned towards the other people.

"Rules! That is why rules are important! Who remembers the rule I told, what happens if someone does NOT deliver what had been assigned to them?! asked confidently as he was swinging his bat while walking in front of his people. "Anyone?" he looked around with narrowed eyes and one man stepped up.

"Lucille will take good care of them."

"Exactly! Good boy!" pointed to him with his bat and with that movement he swung it high in the air, turned and hit the guy who wasn't able to delivery the goods assigned in the head so hard he fell forward and seemed like he is already dead but Negan just hit him three more times.

Those 15 people around him looked at it horrified. They knew so well if they turn away they can easily be the next ones.

"Now…" Negan straightened up and turned back to them. "Who wants to go back to those neighbors of ours with this delivery and tell them Negan says hi! And oh, by the way… Negan also says that this is EXACTLY what Negan will do to them if my gas is NOT here by tomorrow morning! Clear?"

"Clear!" stated the men and Negan walked in front of another newcomer.

"You! You ARE going to go with a fellow mate of yours and deliver that gas to me, right?"

"Yes… yes, Sir!" nodded trying to gather himself.

"Thank you for volunteering." Smiled Negan patting his shoulder. "So… what will you say to those bastards when you arrive?" he looked at him for long moments when the guy finally spoke up.

"That… I… That Negan sent me…"

"Eeeehh!" Negan cut him off. "Wrong!" shouted. "I have a better idea. Let's leave this who sent you bullshit. I want them to know ME! To remember MY name. When you are out there… when you are in here… when you are working for me, you are working with me, you are living under MY roof, you are living by MY rules! You are Negan! And Negan is you, as simple as it is. You belong to me!" Hissed to his face. "So… now that we are clear... what will you say?"

It was a long minute while the big man tried to find his words, swallow all his pride as he looked at the baseball bat soaked in blood and flesh.

"I am Negan, and I came to deliver the gas what we have asked for. And you will give it to me or you will end up like one of Negan's man who failed to give him what he wants." stated looking at the corps on the ground.

Negan looked to him almost stunned then grabbed the bat under his arm and started to clap with a smile on his face.

"Perfect… isn't it just touching?" sighed then turned to the others "Go back to work! Nothing to see here!" shushed them away then turned back to the guy.

"Are you still here?" asked and the guy just gathered himself and left to pick up the corps and pulled it to the van while Negan started to whistle as he walked away.

Nikki just took a deep breath closing her eyes and turned away from the window biting her lips. She walked out of her room down to the living room area where Negan was cleaning his bat.

"Can I come in?"

"Always." Said not looking up from the cleaning process.

"How… how is it going… with these men? I mean… I… kinda liked better when it was just… the two of us." Stated as she watched him from the door way.

In the last month her dad turned into something what she never could imagine a person can be… He never was an angel… and yes… he was harsh and rough on the edges but Nikki has no idea if he can go even more far from the person once he was. She even had a feeling the last year of facing the death of his wife, his son… the apocalypse… the zombie killing went to his mind.

"Nikki look around you! It's the end of the world! We have been through hell and I had enough! We need people. Not the people who leave you the first time the dead are more than us! We want people who are loyal, who help you build something up! Just like in the real life. These people need rules, need a leader. And as long as we provide them food and shelter they will stay. We will have an army. More people, more women. We will save the world by making a new government." Explained as he stood up caressing the hair out of Nikki's face gently. "They will bow head to me and I will show them the new world. My new world.

"But is this… how you gonna do it? With violence?" asked scared.

"Baby, there is no other choice. There's no law to keep them living by rules. And if there are no rules, there is chaos. And if there is chaos there is no life. We have to do things to make them understand the consequences, and after all these… there will be no more killings. Only my Kingdom." Smiled.

Nikki smiled back with a nod. She was so naive thinking things gonna get better from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! woop woop! :)**  
 **Here is the second part, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I can't believe there's either burgers or chicken and roasted vegetables again..." whined Nikki as she sat down in the school's cafeteria. "And have I ever told you I hate peas? Why they have to put it into the mashed potatoes and screw it all up? And when it's soup… it always has to be pea soup…"_

 _"Calm down Ms. Picky." Smiled Jessica "At least there are always options… We, vegetarians are always have to deal with the rice and soy balls… I assume they don't even have any other idea of vegetarian dishes." Said as she was digging in her rice bored._

 _"Hey girls!" smiled Tony as he scooped in next to Nikki on the bench. "How's it going sweaty?" asked as he kissed her cheek and Nikki blushed but then pulled away a bit._

 _"Come on, Tony, we are in school!" smiled Nikki and Jessica just chuckled on him._

 _"It's not like nowadays I am able to see you somewhere else." Sighed Tony brushing his dark locks of messy hair out of his forehead._

 _"I know but I am running out of excuses what I'm doing after school." Pressed her lips Nikki._

 _"I can sneak up to you bedroom today." Offered Tony with a cheeky smile._

 _"I wouldn't risk your life." Chuckled Nikki caressing his hand. "I will try to find a time to talk to dad okay?" smiled gently._

 _She knew they have been dating for 5 months now and should be natural to tell the parents that the 17 year old daughter is having a boyfriend, but not when it comes to a father like Nikki's._

 _"Speaking of the devil…" mumbled Tony peaking to the entrance of the cafeteria._

 _"Shuu…. Shuuu kids! – waved with his hands as he tried to break through the line to the buffet. "Get out of my way you little midgets! I have a coaching session in half an hour I have no time to wait!" Shouted in a hurry as he pushed everyone away getting ahead in line and grabbed a plate as he looked back to the line._

 _"Thanks you guys, you are so sweat!" smiled brightly._

 _"I better get going. I'll see you around." Stated Tony and just hurried away and Nikki sighed shaking her head while Jessica just looked at her chuckling lightly as she sucked some juice with her straw._

 _"Just don't even…" rolled her eyes Nikki as she started to eat._

 _"Hey there Nik! Jess!" came Negan's smiley voice as he stopped next to Nikki's table. "How's your day so far?"_

 _"Fantastic" forced a smile and Jessica chuckled again._

 _"She is just nervous about our exam." Smiled Jessica._

 _"Oh don't be, ladybug! There is a reason we stayed up half a night trying to make sense to those numbers. You are going to be just fine! Right? " stated ruffling Nikki's hair._

 _She forced a smile._

 _"Right." Mumbled._

 _"Okkki dokki, I better be going, I have a super lame team to coach this afternoon. Need all the energy." Whispered as he rolled his eyes then his look stayed at a slightly chubby girl, Petra sitting by the other table._

 _"Hey you!" Negan nodded towards her. "Yeah you! Next time I would choose the pea soup and would try out that weird room with the... you know, scary machines, called gym." Raised his eyebrows then grinned as Petra looked up to him and pulled herself together lowering her lashes._

 _"Dad!" whispered Nikki stunned._

 _"What? As a coach I am really concerned about our pupils' health." Smiled brightly then waved to her and winked to Jessica as he walked away to sit with the other teachers._

 _Nikki was about to sink when Petra's friends gave her a killing look. It's not like Nikki can do anything but of course she is a good target when it comes to getting the looks._

* * *

"What is it? You barely touched your food." Negan's harsh voice brought Nikki back to the sad reality. She frowned as she looked at her plate with a handful of conserved peas and carrots on it.

"You know I'm not a fan of peas and…"

"Oh I'M sorry! Would you like me to drive you to McDonalds?!" asked sarcastically and Nikki just shook her head.

"Sorry it's just… I am so hungry I don't even feel hunger anymore…" shrugged

"I know…" sighed "But don't you worry, child. My people are always on the road to find other communities. We will make some arrangements with them, they can provide us what they have and we will provide them what we have."

"And what is actually that WE have?" asked Nikki looking around in the empty factory building. It had a couple of tables where weary, silent people ate their poor meals. 14 men, a few cans of different kind of vegetables and an empty home. That's all what they had.

"We have safety. We will provide them safety and army. We can even ask if they want to come live with us. Don't be scared. Maybe… okay, maybe I was a little harsh with the poor man yesterday, but see? By sunrise today we got our gas so we are able to use all our cars." Smiled "Today in the afternoon I am going to visit this community and try to make some kind of a deal with them, where both parties only can win."

"What if they will not want to?" asked Nikki with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I guarantee they will. Every community is stronger when they have alliances." Explained Negan "I don't want war either to scare them away."

Nikki just looked to him as he smiled to her with his softest smile, reminding her to the times her father was so encouraging and supportive.

She smiled back to him calmer, believing there is really a light at the end of the tunnel, and her father will really be able to save them all. To build up something they all thought is gone forever. Maybe some other people will join them. Maybe girls too. She will be able to find friends and build this place to be their home.

* * *

Late night that day three trucks turned up to the front entrance. One of them was new. Nikki walked out of the house curiously. She saw their men opening one of the trucks and started to carry boxes to the storage room. From the other trucks two men carried out some machine guns and pistols. From the third and new truck three of their men dragged out a thin guy who had a bag on his head and muffled voices came from him as they carried him away.

Nikki frowned looking after them then walked to the first truck just to see the boxes had actual food in them, like potatoes, corns, cans of peanut butter, tomatoes and so on…

She looked at them with wide eyes then looked to one of the men.

"James… how… how you got all these?" asked but the man just looked to her unlikely and carried two boxes away.

Then Nikki saw her dad jumping off the truck and checking some guns.

"Dad?" asked as she hurried there "What happened? Did you manage to make a deal?" asked excited.

"Nik!" gave her a big smile as he threw the gun back to the truck. "How are you? Sorry for the late arrival but negotiations are just like this…" opened his arms as he shrugged.

"How did it go?"

"As you can see, perfect." Looked around "First they had some insecurities, but we made sure that this is a deal they don't want to skip." Smiled "At the end they offered to give half of their harvest each month."

"Wow… and… what they asked us to give?" asked stunned.

"Well… we offered to keep them safe as long as they provide us." Smiled "So they gave some of their guns to us, since our men can handle them better."

"Oh… that's… that's great." Smiled Nikki "Who is the guy they brought here…?

"Nikki, my darling…" looked at her Negan with pulled up eyebrows. "You ask WAY too much. Here..." said as he grabbed up a cucumber from a box nearby. "Eat up, no more peas and carrots. And yes… I know what you are trying to say… so your welcome." Said caressing her hair. "Now go and clean up our house. Tomorrow we gonna deliver some new furniture from our friends." Winked and walked away.

Nikki just nodded and sighed with some relief everything seems all right now. She was especially happy about the furniture. At least until the moment she saw her dad pulling out his so called "Lucille" from the front of the truck.

Blood was still dripping down as he threw it above his shoulder and walked away whistling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, there!  
So long story short, I was gone for almost two years because  
one: I was studying abroad.  
two: My old computer died that time and got a new one, of course had no idea about password or e-mail for this site anymore.

Now as season 8 kicked in I remembered this little fic of mine, did some super-b work to be able to log in and ready to continue. :)

Either you have been here already or this is your first time I suggest you catch up, read the first 2 chapters and continue on this little journey with me!  
Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Watch out… slowly walk straight… don't pull me," muttered Negan as he walked behind Nikki, guiding her while he rested his palms on her daughter's eyes._

 _"Sorry, it's just so exciting!" she grinned clapping her hands but then reached out again to feel the air in front of her as they walked upstairs in their house._

 _"You know what it is Lucille, right? You know?" Nikki asked impatiently and the woman next to her chuckled._

 _"Yes, and it is very exciting," she whispered as they finally stopped._

 _Nikki knew they were not turning left or right after the stairs, so this must be some huge present if they just placed it in the corridor._

 _"Happy sweet sixteen!" Lucille, Negan and Nikki's younger brother shouted as Negan let his hands from Nikki's eyes._

 _She opened them and blinked a couple, looking around just to find herself facing a closed door. The door to her dad's favorite room of all, the game room._

 _She frowned reading her full name, Nicole, on the door and looked at her family who smiled back at her encouragingly._

 _"Seriously?" all she could say in surprise._

 _"Just open the damn door before I change my mind," whined Negan impatiently for her reaction._

 _Nikki smiled up to him then opened the door slowly. The room was empty and bright with a bunch of new white furniture placed in the middle._

 _"I had to work hard, but your dad finally gave in and realized you need an own room," smiled Lucille._

 _"Yes, and I might need to get a life and give up on my game room," stated Negan rolling his eyes._

 _"This is amazing! Thank you, dad!" smiled Nikki brightly and just hugged him strong and so happy._

 _"You're very welcome, ladybug."_

 _Nikki smiled then slowly let him and hugged Lucille too._

 _"So, it is like my birthday too, because I got an own room too!" chuckled her brother._

 _"Hey, yeah it's not fair!" frowned Nikki but with a half-smile._

 _"It is, because he is going to paint your room to the color you want!" stated Negan ruffling the boy's hair who looked up to him desperately and everyone laughed. "It's all good. I can help you show you how it's done," offered Negan with a wink._

 _"Let's do it all together then," smiled Nikki and everyone seemed to like the idea._

* * *

"And this is the last furniture, ladybug. For now at least," stated Negan as two of his men, Simon and James brought in a big, white dresser.

"This is so great," stated Nikki amazed.

It has only been two weeks since her dad started trading with alliances and it seems to work just fine. She has a bigger bed, two armchairs, makeup table, two mirrors, curtains, a desk and now the dresser.

No one would guess this place was once a factory with storage rooms.

"Are you going to help me put them to places?" she asked turning back to Negan who was about to leave.

"I have things to do, ladybug, but my man, James here, will help you with that," he said calmly nodding to James who looked back at him.

"But, boss… now that you said I am your right hand… I..., I thought I will go back with you to the field and…"

"No. See... You ARE my right hand, but the truth is that my left hand is just as strong as my right hand. I am lucky that way, "shrugged. "So, this right hand of mine…" pointed to him with his bat, "is staying with my daughter to help her. MEANWHILE, the other right hand of mine," glanced to Simon," is coming with me to the field. Understand? I hope so. Because if NOT, that would mean I would have to get rid of one of my right hands and NONE of us would like that, right?" asked with a sad face.

"Right," James just nodded, and Negan smiled waving to Nikki then turned and left with Simon following him.

"Right…" sighed Nikki then forced a smile to James. "Actually… I can do this by myself too… it wasn't really about the help," said as she picked up the mirror to put it next to her door.

"Well, I am going to help you after this, like it or not," he stated unlikely as he picked up the desk. "So, where?"

Nikki just waved towards the window as she shook her head. It really wasn't about help. It is not that hard. She just wanted to spend some quality time with her father, what seemed impossible these days. He was always out of camp and when he was in, he was focusing so much on securing his power he sometimes even forgot to eat.

* * *

Nikki usually was reading books, as sadly, there was no tv or well, channels at all. Or if she wasn't reading she was down in the hall area helping to prepare food from the supplies they got. There were now a couple women they gave shelter to, and they were mostly in the kitchen, so Nikki liked spending time with them. But it started to get boring and was really thinking about just grabbing a gun and get out there just like her father and be a useful part of the saviors; this amazing group who are going out day to day putting themselves into danger to help the lost people, to find communities and offer them security and alliance, to try making a civilization again.

Poor Nikki, little she knew what is going down outsides those fences.


	4. The truth is out there

This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I couldn't separate it, this is how it is a whole. :)

Anyway enjoy, and let me know what you think, and if you wanna have some other characters in here.

Slowly but surely the story is building up towards the point where Rick's people get involved and would love to hear your suggestions on how Nicole should grow as a character also, as I am writing every chapter and upload it immediately.

Me myself I am totally on the saviors' side since s08. I just feel like all the characters there are awesome with strong personalities and they just except the fact that they are "bad" people.

On the other hand Rick and his people are just trying to convince themselves that they are the good ones, although they kill innocents with a straight face also, and they cry about it and whine about everything all the time.

Get your shit together Ricky and crew and accept the fact that there are no good and bad people. everyone has their reasons, it's just depends on a point of view.

xoxo

* * *

Nicole walked through the empty corridor of the factory, she has to call home for the past 2 months. Well, better than out in the woods. And now that her dad is doing a great job of trading, their room looks like a dream. An all-inclusive hotel suite. This dream always seems to crash when she steps out to the dark, stone corridors and empty, cold hallways.

She sighed walking down a few dark stairs and then opened the door to the real world. She walked to the railing, grabbing it with both hands as she looked around.

There were few men catching walkers outside the fence, chaining them to it or pushing them through a rod. She looked at it discussed and wished she could just somehow ignore all the growling what just makes her anxious, reminding her of the months she has spent outside in the forest, starting to shake every time she heard these sounds getting near.

Still she wanted to go out there. To help people too, to help her community and not just be the useless bystander she is now.

She looked to her right to see the yard. They had a small area built for training. Training for the usage of guns, swords, training people to fight with bare hands.

She saw a man fighting a makeshift doll made from wood and iron with a long stick with a sharp end.

She walked down the stairs and made her way there in a hurry then slowed as she got closer.

She stepped a few steps behind him watching him fight eagerly.

"Hey there," she spoke up with raised voice and the man stopped and looked to her with a frown.

She has never seen him before. Which is not a surprise.

Nowadays Negan comes in with tens of people every day and Nikki just can't keep up anymore with all the new faces.

This man was tall, rather skinny. His long, dark blond hair stuck to his forehead as he was sweating from the training. He wore a loose plaid shirt half open and jeans.

"Hey," he said uncertain sweeping the hair backwards, out of his face. "Lunch's ready?" asked checking Nicole out, who wore black skinny jeans, with a tight black top, her light brown hair in a braid.

"I have no idea, I came to ask you to train me use a… rod like that," she stated firm pointing to his handmade spear.

"You mean a spear?" he smiled amazed. "I don't think you want to get your smooth hands dirty with it. Go back pealing potatoes," said careless as he turned back to the doll.

"Let me tell you… man," she started, stepping in front of him, "pealing potatoes makes my hand dirtier than this one," stated, grabbing it away from him. "Potatoes are muddy, dusty and it goes under my nails, continued, checking the spear.

The man couldn't help himself but laugh then shook his head.

"Now this just made me think if you are a girly girl, or a badass woman."

"I prefer you call me a badass lady," she said raising up her right eyebrow as she looked at him and he smiled back amazed looking into her sparkly, deep blue eyes.

"This man's name is Jared," he introduced himself.

Nikki smiled with a nod.

"And this badass lady's name is Nicole."

"So, Nicole… where do you want to start?" he asked picking up another spear from the pile in the corner of the wall and the fence.

"Right in the middle. I want to go out as soon as possible."

"Out? You mean out to the forest?" asked with surprise.

"Yes. Any problem? There are other women going out on a scavenger hunt," stated putting her hands onto her hips.

"Yeah… but they are…"

"Badass women I know."

"How old are you, young lady?" he asked with a light smile.

"Old enough to drink alcohol… in most European countries," stated firm.

Jared laughed out loud shaking his head.

"You weren't outside those walls for a while, right?" he asked.

"Not really… and it's getting real boring here," she sighed playing with the spear and Jared just watched her. She seemed sporty and rather strong.

"I arrived two days ago, and God bless the saviors, I really don't want to be out there for a while," he sighed. "I like it in here and rather sit around bored than go out there, to that hell.

He peaked to the fence where the men still were struggling with the dead to put them onto the fence.

"But it's great how they even can turn our feared enemies to our profit," he smiled.

"Yeah… pretty good, nonsense but pretty okay, I guess. I mean it's not like the walkers would be afraid of walkers, and who else would want to attack us?" she shrugged as she kept playing with the spear.

"Well... currently a lot of communities are against Negan's plan and don't want to bow head to him," he said watching Nicole's movements.

"What? Bowing head? Come on! Trading is the only thing helps out all the communities. And if they don't want to, they don't have to. But then they won't get any help from us either," she stated.

Jared snorted.

"Yeah, right, I see you have been behind these walls for so long."

"How you mean?" she asked confused, standing still.

"Negan is a winner. Of course I wanna be on the winner's side. I was part of a community, until couple days ago Negan found us by the riverside. My leader was a selfish, old man and said no to Negan's offers. I saw Negan's men killing off three innocent bystanders just to make a point. Everyone was scared like shit. Me included. That's when Negan said, we either stay in that community, where we might die because of our leader's ignorance, or we join the saviors. He didn't need to make his offer twice. Me and couple of my friends joined right away," he explained calmly but Nicole's eyes grew wide hearing this. "Of course, it's not all candy and cane anywhere anymore nowadays. There are strict rules here, Negan is a brutal asshole, but hey. This is how you survive."

"I… I don't get it… he… he wouldn't…" then she thought about it swallowing hard… or maybe he would.

"What? You really live in a cave here," he looked to her amazed.

He waited for her response, but she was lost deep in her thoughts, so he stepped closer.

"Come on, I'll show ya the correct way to hold this… rod," smiled to her, and put it into her hands as it should be.

Nicole just forced a smile to him then took a deep breath trying to concentrate.

* * *

It wasn't five minutes into the practice when they heard a loud shout coming from Negan as he walked closer fiercely.

"What the HELL on Earth?"

Nicole looked towards him as Jared stepped away lowering his spear.

"Negan…"

"I will need a REALLY good explanation for why you are feeling ENTITLED to get any close to my daughter, let alone fighting with her in the training area, new boy."

His voice was low and threatening.

Nicole looked to him then to Jared just to see he went all pale peaking to Nicole and back.

"I… Sir, I had no idea she was…"

"Dad! It was me!" stated Nicole quick. "I came here, I asked him to train me. He didn't want to, I just... kinda... didn't let him alone until he would… I just want to go outside and help!" She said firm and Negan looked to her, his look softened.

"Oh… my blood," he smiled "making a grown up MAN do WHATEVER she wants him to do" his smile was genuine but that didn't change the concerned look of Nicole and Jared.

Negan then turned to Jared.

"And here is this grown ass MAN who, for some reason couldn't say no to my beautiful EIGHTEEN years old daughter, could you?" he asked with narrowed eyes looking at him like he is about to eat him alive.

"Dad…" whined Nicole rolling her eyes. "Leave him alone! At least there's someone who doesn't say no to everything I ask or say, like you do!

Jared was just about to die right there without the help of Negan who now turned back to Nicole.

"Nicole, I am just trying to protect you. I have built this community for you, for us to make sure we are safe, why you make things harder by wanting to die out there? You know what it is like," he said calmly.

"No, I certainly don't know what it is like out there. That is why I am going to see it myself, you like it or not!" she stood tall and firm and Negan narrowed his eyes.

They were looking at each other for long moments whit those identical fierce blue eyes.

Nicole was strong, confident and stubborn. Negan saw himself in her and knew he can't keep her inside these fences for too long. But no way he is going to let her out untrained. They have been there, and he doesn't want to see her that helpless again. She can't be week. She is his blood.

"Very well," nodded. "I will train you myself then, you gotta learn from the best to be the best," said grabbing the spear from Jared and looked to him dark. "You get out and tell Simon he gives out the points to the workers today!" hissed.

Jared nodded and hurried away as fast as he could, and Nicole looked after him with a light smile then to her dad as her smile widened.

"Thanks dad, you won't regret this," she said excited to spend some time with him finally. And no matter what she heard from Jared, her father must have had great excuse to do those things in that community.

He saves a lot of people every day. He creates rules and he helps people grow.


	5. Training

**Enjoy :)**

 **Also, readers, what are your thoughts on the memory lane structure, that there are these short flash backs before each story?**  
 **Should I continue or would rather go on faster with the present story?**

* * *

 _"Aren't you hungry, young lady?" asked Lucille from the other side of the table as she saw Nicole just playing around with her food._

 _"Nah… dad will make me do exercises anyway when he arrives home and it is going to be soon," she mumbled looking up at the clock. "I don't wanna be throwing up."_

 _"Why would he do that?" asked Lucille with a light smile._

 _"Today was the final practice for the spring junior cheerleading competition. I couldn't hold myself long enough when they held me up by my leg and fell, making the whole squad collapse," she explained bored. "I am so sure he called up Ms. Geller to ask how I did as a captain."_

 _"Oh, sweetie, don't worry, I'm sure he won't just make you practice right now, it's almost 7pm."_

 _"Look, Lucille. I really love the positivity you brought with you to this household and I like the fact that now dad is more easy-going at home for the last two weeks, but I've been living with him for 14 years now. Believe me, no matter how happy he is, he is not gonna let me get away with this," she explained._

 _"Okay, okay, I believe you," smiled not wanting to argue. "Anyway, I am really impressed how you and your brother are so… adult like, so active and most of all, understanding. I am very happy that you accepted me as part of your family this quickly._

 _Nicole looked up at her with a frown not knowing what she should answer._

 _"Well… my mother left us 6 years ago and never returned, it's not like I can blame you or anyone for it. I'm just happy that I have some other female here with me again," she shrugged didn't really show any emotions._

 _Lucille was about to say something when the front door opened, someone stepped in and Nicole started to mimic her father under her nose._

 _"Oh… I happened to hear someone didn't do very well on the practice today…" she murmured, and Lucille looked to her with a frown and that's when Negan walked into the kitchen still undoing his jacket._

 _"Nicole… I happened to hear someone didn't do very well on the practice today…" stated then pressed his lips together looking at her innocently. "You know what that means for the rest of the evening?"_

 _"I know, I know… I'll go change my clothes," she said standing up and her dad just smiled._

 _"Good. Let's show those legs you aren't that heavy to have them collapse under you," chuckled ruffling her hair as Nicole started to go upstairs. "Hey, where's my hug?" asked so she turned back and went to hug him with a light smile._

 _Lucille just chuckled on them as she plated some food for him._

 _"No, I am going to practice with her too, I'll eat later," he said kissing her, grabbing into her ass with a grin._

* * *

Nicole loved to practice with her father. He wasn't the one to just talk and command. He moved with her showing her the way. He kept the fire up and motivated her. Maybe when she was 14 she hated it, but as she grew older she understood how great it is to be fit, competitive, to have someone pull you up and make you keep going to be the best in everything. This fire helped her even against her father when she decided to leave cheer leading and swimming for acting. She worked hard for it and was so dedicated even Negan couldn't stop her pursuing her dreams.

And yet here she is training to fight.

Training hard. For two hours, until she was able to keep up her defense for at least 10 minutes.

"Not bad for starters Ladybug," Negan panted with a smile on his face as he lowered his spear. "The most important when you are out there is being able to defend yourself. Tomorrow we start attacking."

Nicole just nodded a few times still fighting for her breath as she sat down into the dust whipping the sweat off of her forehead.

Negan frowned.

"But before that you have to start doing exercises again to get back in shape. Starting tomorrow morning.

"Yes, sir," she breathed as she looked up to him narrowing her eyes as the sun shone brightly onto her face. "So, when can I go out?"

Negan thought about it counting in himself as his head was gently nodding from left to right.

"A month."

"A month?!" she asked back unlikely.

"Let's see your progress. I don't want to have you dead."

"I'm gonna be dead from boredom here soon…" she mumbled picking some dirt from her jeans."

"Okay, fine," nodded Negan. "Want to be part of something? Join our team meeting this afternoon. See how things go. We are going to talk with Simon and his team. They have found a new community who call their place Alexandria. Have to make an offer what they have to accept to be part of our… business."

Nicole looked up to him standing up interested.

"Sounds great. But, I thought the offer is always the same. Protection and shelter for food."

"Well… it is, but we get enough food from Hilltop right now. We need guns now. And bullets. Simon says they have quite a lot of what we need now."

"Sounds great! I'm sure will be there."

Nicole smiled as Negan nodded ruffling her hair as they walked back to the lobby of the factory where food was served by some older women who got to work in the kitchen preparing and cooking food for the men.


End file.
